


All the I Love Yous I never said

by IrishMarti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMarti/pseuds/IrishMarti
Summary: Levi and Eren never said it. All the I love yous they felt.Both of them thought that gestures were more important. That taking care of one other was more important.Therefore, they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I apologize for all the mistakes you may find!  
> However, I do not apologize if you melt in a puddle of sweetness and fluffiness and mushy feelings.  
> (I'm a sucker for this corny fluff)

Levi and Eren never said it. All the _I love yous_ they felt.

Both of them thought that gestures were more important. That taking care of one other was more important.

Therefore, they did.

 

*

 

There was something off.

Even in the dark, Levi could sense it.

His room was _clean_. Well, cleaner than he would have expected. Not as clean as he would like, but there was no dust around, no signs of humidity, the air was fresh and not stale.

Someone had been there. Rather, someone had cleaned his room before his arrival.

He had spent the former two weeks in the capitol and he had just arrived at HQ, weary and spent after a way too long ride. He would have never thought he would have find his room this clean. He expected dust, stuffy air and a lot of work to do.

This was a surprise.

He switched on a candle to inspect his room a little more thoroughly. He immediately noticed a piece of paper on his neatly made bed.

 **Missed you** , it read.

Levi smiled and headed to the dungeons.

 _Someone_ was about to be kissed.

 

*

 

“I made you fresh tea,” Eren announced while entering Levi’s office.

“I’m working,” he mumbled, without tearing off his gaze from the papers he was reading.

“I know, take a break and drink some tea.”

Levi scoffed and raised his gaze to meet Eren’s eyes.

“Don’t have to be somewhere else instead of making me tea?”

“Yes.”

“Well?”

Eren shrugged and poured the hot tea for his Captain. “You’ve been holed up in here since this morning. You didn’t come down for lunch and no one brought you tea or food. And I know how grumpy you get when you spend too much time by yourself.”

The boy handed him the cup and smiled. “Now, don’t be a pain in the ass and drink this.”

“Watch it, brat,” Levi said with no real authority in his voice. He smirked at Eren and grabbed the tea from his hand.

He sipped the steamy beverage without tearing his glare away from the boy.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

Eren smiled and sat in front of him, sipping his own tea, and began telling him about his morning.

Levi listened to him, feeling blessed and truly grateful.

 

*

 

Eren was utterly devastated when he entered the dungeons that night.

Hanji had spent the entire afternoon experimenting on him and his abilities, stressing him out to the extreme, without even letting him recover from one session to another.

He was so tired he almost missed his cell. He cursed under his breath and made it safely to his bed. When he finally touched it, it felt like heaven. He never wanted to get up.

He leaned into his pillow and his eyelids felt immediately extremely heavy. _Five minutes_ , he thought, _five minutes and then I’m changing into my night clothes and then I can sleep. Just five goddam minutes_.

Two strong hands tugging at the buckles around his thigh woke him up a couple of hours later.

“Oi, brat, stay still.”

Eren smiled and closed his eyes again, aware of whom that person was. He let Levi undress him and fold his clothes on the chair at the bottom of his bed. Eren looked at him and thought he was beautiful.

He let Levi fed him some hot soup he knew he made himself, which totally tasted like heaven, and allowed Levi to tuck him into bed.

Eren kissed him goodnight and touched tenderly his cheek.

“Thank you, my hero,” he murmured against Levi’s lips.

The man smiled at him and kissed him again, before caressing his hair back with sweet affection.

“Sleep.”

“Will you stay here until I’m asleep?”

“Of course.”

Eren looked at Levi one last time, before closing his eyes, feeling safe.

 

*

 

“You need to cut your hair.”

Levi looked up from the book he was reading and turned to Eren, sitting next to him.

“The undercut needs to be trimmed,” Eren said, lifting his hand to play with Levi’s hair.

“I know, I’m doing it tonight.”

“Let me do it.”

Levi shot a deathly glare at him. “Don’t you dare.”

“Why? You can trust me, I cut Armin’s hair!”

“That is exactly the reason I don’t trust you.”

Eren huffed and Levi thought his pouting was adorable. After a couple of minutes of pouting, Levi rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine.”

Eren giggled next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You won’t regret it!”

Levi looked at him trying to sound more annoyed than he actually was. “Let’s hope so.”

The smack on his arm made Levi smile on the outside.

The kiss on his lips made him smile on the inside.

 

*

 

Eren was surprised when he saw Levi in the armory, working at his 3D maneuver gear.

He sat next to him, curiosity in his eyes.

“I have two questions,” he said, nudging at Levi’s leg with his own.

“Let’s hear them.”

“Why are you here and what are you doing with that?”

Levi sighed, but Eren knew he was not actually annoyed. “Your 3D maneuver gear needed to be fixed. There is something wrong in this mechanism.”

“And so… you fixed it?”

“I’m trying to.”

Eren smiled and got closer to Levi’s side, leaning into him.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Levi asked. “I thought you were with Hanji.”

“I was, but I needed to come here to fix my 3D maneuver gear.”

Levi smirked. “Someone already took care of that.”

Eren kissed his cheek. “Someone did.”

They did not speak for a while. Eren let Levi work, but kept on leaning into him, kissing him tenderly on the neck, cheek, shoulder from time to time.

Levi did not complain. Not one bit.

 

*

 

They never said it, but both of them knew how the other felt.

 _How_ could they not know?


End file.
